


Albino

by vrod



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Perversion, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, but i guess this is a naughty thing, strange stuff from a person with autism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrod/pseuds/vrod
Summary: "The Outsider is all and nothing, at the same time"





	Albino

**Author's Note:**

> This have been in my old works for two months now. Time to release some junk (?)
> 
> By the way... this was supposedly a story about some craziness including Emily, Corvo and Outsider... but then... all turned to a matter of just only Corvo and Outsider and a less weird shit than the former, but still with a bit more of gay porn. I guess? So, hope you enjoy this piece of fluffy-rambled-porn... may be is more than i intended? Who knows...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~~

"Is this the Void?" The question emerged from nothingness. "Not, exactly" another one answered; a whispering voice, echoing to no walls but the emptiness. "Am I dreaming or something this time?" The man searched to all directions with his sight, he was floating in a piece of rock, rounded by grey and blue vasteness and other floating pieces from the world. 

Swirls of dark smoke and stars started to collide slowly just in front of the man. As if the time stoped, some kind of portal was being opened. Soothing were the words of the slender figure emerging from the pitch black clouds: "Not, a dream, my dear" his arms extended in welcoming, then he Blinked, by standing few inches to the man's gaze, breathing neither cold nor warm air to the other's skin as he spoke, "Hi, again. Corvo. It has been a long time since we don't see each other faces"

Corvo thought he saw the Outsider smiling, but he couldn't be certain at all because the Outsider vanished quickly enough in his gaze to reappear at some distance in the same floating island.

"This place is not too different from the Void, I can tell"

"That is, because you are... watching it" he circled his wrist elegantly, like searching for words, "not, feeling it. Listen. Listen to it, carefully, "he purred, Closing his shadowed eyelids slowly; face so pale as the moon. Corvo was stunned because of such beauty the Outsider was.

The Outsider opened his eyes. Corvo got catched by him in surprise, he was so stupefied that he couldn't do what the Outsider demanded to him before, until: "Close, your eyes. Corvo..." that paused voice of his, sent pleasant tickles to all Corvo's skin, causing finally to close his eyelids. 

And finally, Corvo managed to feel... that. The feeling the Outsider oh-so-claimed. Corvo carefully listened as the Outsider have had commanded; he could sense violet, blue, and dark pink lights behind his eyelashes turning one to another very quickly. Liquids flowing into veins. Bubbles exploiding and multiplicating. Irregular Breathings. A white, tiny rat, crawling its way to the frail, skinny hand of a lonely boy, whose eyes were weeping infinitely red. His brain ached with the fluttering of thousand moths. Worms swiming in blood. Crows cawing at a pale moon. Then, Corvo suddenly heard the echoing of countless ancient stars shining in the Outsider's eyes, and then, a misterious song of an albino leviathan pierced his ears; the creature was howling something long and harmonious, a name, perhaps? Corvo couldn't place it. The last he could hear before he opened his eyes abruptly, was an old a cracked heartbeat echoing in vast darkness.

"A part, of me..." coal eyes subtle turning aside. "Was that... your heart beating?" The Outsider turned back his face, staring firmly, nightfall eyes searching Corvo's. Then he murmured; "It cracks, when it is... at peace"

Outsider eyes melting in the space; soon he was in front of Corvo by Blinking again.

"Even I, have a heart..." He raised his thin fingers, touched softly the bearded chin of Corvo, he relaxed unconsciously by the caresses: "why you brought me here in the first place?"

"My mind, is the Void. The Void, is a reflection, of my mind. Consider this, another gift from me, one of knowledge" black eyes staring affectionate enough to Corvo's. "Is this another riddle of yours?" The Outsider tilted his head, like a curious kitten would do. Corvo didn't knew why, but Outsider's behaviour sometimes reminded him of a lost creature more than any other thing."No. It is just what it is"

"Then... I am feeling special" Corvo laughed softly. The Outsider went poker-faced, then, a little crooked smile was being drawn slowly in his face. May be for most humanity it seemed disturbing watching at the Outsider sort of, smile. But. Certainly for Corvo wasn't. Absolutely not.

"... I heard a name in the visions... chanted by a leviathan..." Corvo's tone got curious. The Outsider remained silent for seconds then spoke softly, charming Corvo in the process: "Indeed. All of what you felt, smelled, tasted, saw and heard, was a part of me, dear Corvo. Do not you wished, to explore me? Know a bit more, about me?" His index finger lifted up Corvo's head by his chin. Corvo intoxicated smile spoke for himself.

And then. Just happened. Their lips rubbed in a kiss, most like a peck. Soon enough, The Outsider began the heat by siding sensually his face and moving his jaws energically; pulling Corvo hard into the kiss and caressing his scalp. Corvo moaned unconsciously, he was falling little by little in the actions of the Outsider and soon he was dragged by him in total passion, then Corvo opened his mouth pretty quick; his toungue examined all of the Outsider's so Corvo left to be examined too. It was incredible! The Outsider tasted like all things of the world and sometimes tasted of nothing at all. Somewhere in the kiss Corvo have evoked memories of joy and pain. He even saw his future or so he thought those images meant. Of course. The sentation of feeling rotten whale meat passing through his mouth wasn't a thing to enjoy but at least he felt the flavors of nocturn flowers, a starry sky and a snowy sunset turning into a rainy day; all tasted like the Month of Songs. Sometimes he couldn't even place all experiences and flavors, but either way, the sensations were just pure addiction. The Outsider was all and nothing at the same time.

Between lickings and soft bitings Attano confesed while broking slowly the kiss: "I... I didn't even had the idea you could kiss like that!" Corvo thought he was imagining things because... was that sound just now... so subtle, chuckles from the Outsider? Then, Corvo started a kiss this time. A very passionate one. Toungues and teeth fighting and caressing on intervals. There even was blood and some noisy suckings, but they both were the only witnesses after all.

"What I felt on your kiss..." He panted. The Outsider cutted Corvo with a peck on his lips. "You are one with the Void and, one with me. So, I am...to you"

Corvo gave the Outsider a teasing gaze, then started, "you should smile more often, you know. You look, eerie handsome when you do it" the Outsider averted his eyes slowly. "Come on, Outsy!" He frowned a bit at hearing that way of pronouncing his name. Corvo chuckled: "what? You don't like it? Since you still don't tell me your name. What could stop me from calling you Outsy?" He teased again. The Outsider didn't refuted Corvo's silly argument. He wasn't upset whatsoever.

There is no person in the world besides Corvo Attano, that could call "The Dreadful Outsider" by a diminutive and live to tell the tale. Funny and strange, isn't it?

"I am not sure, of what is a smile... Corvo"

"Then, let me show you one" Corvo put his fingers on the Outsider's lips corners and lifted them up. Forcing a smile. Corvo almost burst into laughs at the view, but the Outsider vanished fast in Corvo's hands, then appeared behind him, whispering sharply to his ear: "that, does not matter, really... let me show you, another things, in wich I am actually an expert, dear Corvo." The Outsider rounded Corvo's torso with his arms. Corvo hissed when he felt something wet that slipped through his ear. Pointed teeth piercing Corvo's earlobe, rosy lips running with lust to Corvo's neck. Bitting hard, carmine blood spurting out, the Outsider thirsty, sucking all of it.

"Do you know, what is the best part, of being in my mind?" The Outsider sent whispers again to Corvo's ear: "you can feel, things, you never had felt before, and with much more intesity" he wiped with his tongue the remaining blood of Corvo's thick neck. Attano's eyes went back with his head because of the pleasure,

Damn it!

Just what the fuck was all of that!? Attano thought to himself while rosed staring like an lonely idiot to the old and wooden ceiling of his secret room at the Hounds Pit Pub. Was the Outsider lying to him in the end? Because it seemed like he was just waking up from a nightmare... or was him having a really good dream? Shit. He even was hard down there. He still could smell the frail flowers in the air and taste the sickening rotten meat flavor walking in his mouth.  
His crotch was aching and tickling insanely. Fuck the Outsider! He left him like that and now he needed a quick release by any means. Fortunately, was late of night, and everybody seemed to be bussy or were sleeping already.

"I can't believe I am having this kind of sick dreams. Fuck! Still. It felt so real" Corvo, still in bed, opened the zip of his toussers as fast as he could. Ah. That warm and firm sensation in his hand. His cock hard and ready to release some cum. He just needed to think on the right thing. He closed his eyes slowly, then he began to massage from the shaft to the head. 

"Corvo... your cock is so hard that my mouth becomes water" the Outsider licked his upper lip. Sending breath to the head of Corvo's crotch, "I want it in my mouth. I want to taste its salty and earthy flavors, feel its gummy texture in my teeth, then swallow all of that milky snack you keep just only for me"

Oh! Damn it! Devoure all of it if that is what you want!

"Corvo... do you want it, don't you? I know. I know you desire it, fully growth and inside of you, completely. Throbbing, and thrusting hard, because you wish badly to feel like breaking into pieces. You want me to break you into pieces..." 

Fuck! You know right! Ah! Fuck me already! Ah! Do it... Hard! please... ah... I can't last anymore... oh... ah...

"Ah... Outsider..."

He panted, looking at his left hand,

"Damn you!"

"I have to admit it was the best of the best views I had from you since ever" Corvo's ears twitched. "I certainly would love, to try, fucking you..." he muttered the last.

Corvo turned his head, looking for the sound source. His entire body was burning in shame and lust combined. "Damn- what the- I wasn't-"

Lying by Corvo's side, the Outsider mused: "No. You had not gone anywhere. You always had been here, with me..." he pated the bed softly. Corvo went perplexed: "but the Hounds Pit- My room- what happened... to you?"

Moonlight eyes. Snow-haired and silvery eyelashes. Icy veins could be seen through the skin. He was paler this time; "Do not worry. Corvo. I am the very me, in my mind."

**Author's Note:**

> Any typos?  
Please correct me...
> 
> Fuck... i just noticed i used again a void-bed-scene as in Mark of Love... oops! Guess i have a spot for that sort of, stuff...


End file.
